


this year

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Lighthearted, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kaito has some gifts for his partners on their one year anniversary, but Maki and Shuichi aren't sure what he means.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	this year

Kaito loses the arm wrestling semi-finals between himself, Maki, and Shuichi, and so it’s his turn to go downstairs and pick up the takeout food. He smiles, as he’s walking down the stairs, foregoing the elevator since he has no hope that it’ll be fixed after a year of it being broken, and he’s thinking about Shuichi’s surprised face when he slammed Kaito’s arm down on the table. _R-Really?_ He’d said. _Y-You’re going far too… e-easy on me, Kaito._

And yes, of course Kaito was going easy on him. He’d put his full effort in against Maki, but she’d still managed to beat him in under ten seconds, but Shuichi is far better in the study than the gym. Still, though, Kaito had always planned to lose. He’s got more important plans for tonight, and sure, they’re not as grand as he might like, but it seems perfect to celebrate his one year anniversary with both Maki and Shuichi in a way that’s comfortable for them both: in their own home, eating Friday night takeout, watching nature documentaries on wolves (Shuichi’s choice), space programmes (Kaito’s choice), or conspiracy theories (Maki’s choice). 

He takes the gifts out of his pocket and wraps them up in the plastic bags that hold the takeout food, and then starts to make his way back upstairs. It’s a few flights up to their apartment, but he considers it a semi-workout, and his knees will thank him in his happy old age for all the walking. When he opens the apartment door, he hears Maki and Shuichi before he sees them, laughing about something on the television.

Man, he loves his partners.

Walking into the living room, he dumps the food on the table and makes sure – extra, _extra_ sure – to hand the right food to each of them. It would be all for nothing if he fucked up on the delivery, so he sits back with his own food and waits for them to unwrap their bags.

It’s Maki who speaks first. She looks… kind of annoyed, which isn’t a good sign, but Kaito holds his breath, even though he’s desperate to jump in and damage-control. 

“What the hell is this?”

She’s holding up the plastic-wrapped gift, and if Kaito weren’t so confident, he’d have started crying like Shuichi would have done in his position. Still, he remains silent as she rips it open, unveiling the large boxing gloves inside. Kaito already knows that they’re her size – he picked them out himself, and got the wrist wraps personalised with her name. She’s… well, he knows she’s had a lot of difficulty with her name, and the ties to her identity, so he thought – or, more accurately, _hoped_ _–_ that tying one of her main interests to her name would help reassociate her identity with the things she loves. Although, now, he’s wondering whether it was a bad idea after all. 

Just as she’s turning the boxing gloves over in her hands, Shuichi finds his gift, too, and unwraps an expensive leather notebook, lined perfectly down to the exact millimetre to his preference. He, rather than adopting Maki’s outrage, seems confused. “W-What? I-I didn’t order this?”

“No, dummy,” Kaito steps in, “they’re both from me. Gifts, for our anniversary.”

“What?” Maki says, still holding the gloves.

“Our one year anniversary! It’s today. I mean, I assumed y’all forgot since you’re always working, Maki, and Shuichi is terrible at dates, but I don’t mind. I just wanted to get y’all something.”

“W-Wait,” Shuichi says, “our anniversary of what?”

“Of dating!” Kaito laughs. “C’mon, I assumed you’d forget the date, but you can’t forget the fact that we’re dating!”

“But we’re not dating,” Maki says, deadpan.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“No. We were never dating. None of us were. We’re just… roommates.”

“What?” Kaito says, perplexed. “Nah, what are you on about? We got together at that party this time last year.”

“What party?”

“Ya know, Kaede’s party. We were all playing truth or dare, and y’all said that you’d date me and each other…?”

“K-Kaito,” Shuichi says, quietly, “that was h-hypothetical.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t like… actual dating. Just that we s-said we w-would.” Shuichi adds.

“No… wait, really?” Kaito sits back. “Shit, I’ve misjudged this whole thing, haven’t I?”

“Kaito,” Maki adds, “how the hell did you think we were dating? We haven’t even kissed.”

“I thought y’all were just shy! Hand-holding was as far as I went ‘cause I thought you guys were taking it slow.”

“Y-You mean… every time you h-held my hand… y-you thought we were dating?” Shuichi says.

“Well, yeah, man! I thought y’all were taking it super slow so I didn’t push it with kissing or anything… damn. I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I?”

“I… wow,” Maki says. She’s staring at him intently, and Kaito has to look away.

“K-Kaito…” Shuichi starts. “I really fancy you. Like, really really. Every time you held my hand, I’d go t-to my b-bedroom and wish y-you were the p-pillows next to me. I…”

“Okay, so, like, wanna start dating then?” Kaito interrupts. “You too, Maki Roll.”

“You mean I’d be dating you and Shuichi? Both of you?”

“Well, yeah,” Kaito says, “that’s the idea.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, for real? So we’re actually dating now, not just… what did you call it? Hypothetically dating?”

“If Shuichi agrees, then yes,” Maki smiles, “I don’t see why not.”

“I-I’d love that!” Shuichi says; he seems a little too eager, but it softens both Maki and Kaito.

“There we go then,” Kaito says, “now we’re for-real dating. Not just I-think-we’re-dating-but-I’m-actually-stupid dating.”

“You’re always stupid,” Maki kisses him on the cheek, “that’s why we love you.”

“Hey!” Kaito replies, but he’s not offended. He’s what his grandparents used to call emotionally smart, even if his emotions do come along with a side of being dense. And, sure, whatever, maybe he hasn’t actually been dating the loves of his life for a year, but that doesn’t matter when they have the rest of their lives ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short and not great, it's just a little thing I wrote for my girlfriend!


End file.
